Going back to the past
by Superbitches
Summary: When Kara and Alex take a mission in Seattle, Alex encounters people from one of her old identities.
1. 1: Not thinking

"Alex?" Kara asked through the phone. They had been talking about the mission Hank had assigned them, but as soon as Kara mentioned Seattle her sister had gone mute. Kara understood that a few years ago Alex had gone undercover as a surgeon in Seattle. It had been a hard few years for Kara, and she only saw Alex every few weeks.

"I'm still here. Just, a bit worried, that's all." Alex finally choked out after minutes of silence, before clearing her throat and continuing "I'll come over and we can talk."

After Kara comforting Alex that there was no chance anyone would see her, and that they wouldn't bump into her, Alex finally agreed to go. A week later, Kara had taken a few days off from CatCo and they were both in Hank's car driving to the Space Needle, because Kara wanted to see if you could see Kyrpton from the top. Kara had found her and Alex's old playlist from when they were kids and they were so focused on the genius of Gwen Stefani they didn't notice the SUV come barelling into Alex's side of the car.


	2. 2: Chance Encounters

Kara came to, upside down and disoriented. After taking a moment to collect herself, she broke the seatbelt restraining her and fell to the... well, roof. Looking around she could see Alex was on her right, but her seatbelt hadn't held her down and she had smashed into the windshield. Quickly breaking her sisters seatbelt as well, she cradled Alex in her arms before kicking down the door and half crawling, half floating out of the ruined car.

It was barely any effort to cradle Alex in her arms and run to the nearest ER, but she tried to look frazzled so people wouldn't be suspicious. Her glasses lenses had been cracked in the crash, but she could vaguely read out Sloan Memorial. Kara didn't know what it meant, but if Hank called she thought it good to know where they were.

The doors opened, and she could see gurneys bringing people around inside. Kara tried to see if Alex was waking up, but her face was so covered in blood she couldn't tell. When she had walked over to the ambulances, the only person still there was a blonde haired woman leaning against a wall.

"Help..." Kara croaked, realizing her voice was probably sore "Please help me...". The woman opened her eyes and shot up, staring at her. "Hello. What's your name?" The blonde asked, stepping closer slowly. "It doesn't matter. I need someone...someone to help my sister. I don't matter. She matters." Kara almost screams, trying to wipe the blood from her sisters face. "Well let us take her..." the woman started but Kara had heard enough "NO! No one. Takes her. I will kill anyone who tries to take her from me."

"We won't take her. You can come with her, be there with her. I'm Meredith. Meredith Grey. Can I take- will you come with me?" Meredith asked, smiling when Kara gave a brief nod. Kara took a step forward, and another, and suddenly they were through the double doors into this big room full of beds, and people. Some, who looked younger, started running forward but Meredith waved them away when Kara growled loudly.

After walking through several hallways with quite a crowd following them, Meredith led them to a room with a bed in the middle and closed the door behind them. "Now how did this happen? And how did you find her?" Meredith asked, pulling some machines over. "Car crash. I was in the passenger seat, my seatbelt held me down... her's didn't." Kara answered, light tears dropping onto Alex's lap below her.

"If you lay her down, I can fix her. You can hold her hand, if you want." Meredith said, laying a sheet on top of the gurney. "Okay. C-can I clean her face? Eliza always she was so beautiful, I think Alex would *hic* she'd like to, to look nice and presentable." Kara whispered, laying Alex down on the bed and brushing stray hairs from her face.

"Okay. Well, this will be a while. Grab a chair." Meredith soothed, stitching a cut on Alex's arm.

2 hours later*

Kara emerged from the room, exhausted, and fully assured that no one could touch Alex while she was gone. Meredith led her into the ER to get checked out, ignoring her protests. Sitting her on a bed, Meredith was grabbing bandages, scalpels, stitches prepared to find her covered in cuts and bruises. She checked everywhere, but Kara wasn't marked at all. "What the hell..." Meredith whispered, grabbing a needle to draw some blood. "No don't-" Kara shouted, but it was too late. The needle had broken against her skin.

"This is just what I needed" Kara grunted, grabbing Meredith and dragging her by the arms to a nearby storage cupboard. "I need to be able to trust you. Can I trust you?" After a brief nod from Meredith, Kara opened her shirt to reveal her super suit. "I'm Supergirl. That's why I'm not hurt."

Meredith just stood there while Kara rebuttoned her shirt, and took of her glasses."Wow these are broken badly. Do you have spare ones, I can't exactly not wear them" Kara asked sheepishly, aware she'd probably just dropped a bomb on this poor woman. "Umm. What. Yeah. Sure" Meredith stuttered, before coughing and continuing "We should probably go check on your sister. She might need surgery."

When they got back to the room, Alex was sitting up and pawing through the clothes around her bed. Kara immediately rushed to her side. "Kara... I need to... call people.. Hank...Eliza... I need t-to call. Where where where where..." Alex said, twitching and wiping her face frantically. "Alex. Alex, stop that." Kara soothed, taking her sisters hands and getting a few wipes. She started softly cleaning the blood from her sisters face, taking care of the places where she had small cuts, until Alex looked like Alex again.

She seemed to take stock of where she was. "I need surgery. My left tibia is definitely broken, and my collarbone feels fractured. Where am I?" Alex asked, leaning against Kara's shoulder. "Something Sloan Memorial. Hospital in Seattle" Kara answered calmly, but she frowned when Alex shot up and started packing her things. "Surgery can wait. I need to get out of here. Now. If Meredith Grey sees me I'm dea-" Alex hissed, looking up to see Meredith standing pale in the corner.

"Hello Meredith" Alex blurted. "Lexie" Meredith replied coldly. "I can explain." Alex said gravely. "I assumed as much" Meredith snorted, looking at a guilty Alex and confused Kara.


	3. 3: Going back to the past

Kara was looking between the two women, Alex looking unsure, and Dr Grey looked livid. "How are you alive... after all this time?" She asked, pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed. "I never really died. It's a long story." Alex wheezes did, her small coughing fits making Kara worry. "I'm listening." Meredith spat, sitting in the chair and crossing her arms.

"I'm not Susan and Thatcher Greys daughter. For most of my life, I thought I was Alex Danvers,and my parents were Jeremiah and Eliza, and my sister was Kara. My mom told me when I turned 24, that Jeremiah was never my dad, that it was a man called Thatcher Grey. I was born before my parents met. I decided I wanted to learn more about my father, so I went and met him. He offered for me to stay with them so I could get to know them. I did, and I was able to use some of my contacts to get a medical license so I could get to know you." Alex explained quickly, making her grabby gesture at Kara that meant she wanted food.

After Alex had inhaled a crunchie from Kara's stash, Meredith turned and stopped. "How did you not die?" She asked, before continuing "I saw you die."

. "We had a Gheryhtian shapeshift into me and pose as me. Gheryhtians can change their mass allocation so the plane wouldn't crush him. Then Kara flew in and picked him up while you were all asleep and planted a fake corpse." Alex said, her fake death not seeming to bother her. "Why? Why did you leave? You had a life. You had Mark." Meredith sighed, putting emphasis on Mark.

"I missed my old life. I missed Kara, and my old job. And I liked Mark, but I didn't love him. I knew I didn't." Alex said, muttering the last part to herself and to Kara. "I'm furious with you. I though you were dead. We had a funeral." Meredith groaned, putting her head in her hands. "I'm sorry. Protocol said I wasn't allowed to establish contact." Alex sighed, laying back on the bed. "Protocol?" Meredith questioned, looking at Kara.

"Alex and me, when I'm not busy at CatCo, work at the DEO, a government organization dedicated to the protection of Earth against alien life. Alex is going to be Director once J'onn retires, she's their best agent." Kara stated proudly, ruffling her sisters hair like you would a child. "So you're the leader of the Men in Black. Great." Meredith muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Do you have a kids ward?" Kara suddenly gasped, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Yes. Why?" Meredith said slowly. "I have always wanted to visit a kids ward." Kara gushed, changing in a blur and running out of the room after a brief nod from Meredith. There was silence after she left, until Alex asked "How's Zola? She's nearly 8 now... right?". "Zola's fine. I have Bailey and Ellis as well, they're 5 and 2, and cheekier every day." Meredith chuckled, smiling. "Well I missed a lot." Alex admitted, looking down at her hands. "You can make up for it. You'll be fine in a few days, with some rest." Meredith said, grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers.

Kara strolled down the hallway towards the emergency room, jaws dropping as she walked pat. She was so excited to meet the people, maybe make their days a little better. When she reached it, she could see firefighters bringing a gurney in, with a small boy on top. "Evan Livingston, 13 suffered an abdominal wound when his brother swerved and the car flipped. Administered O2 in the field." She heard one of them say to the doctors. "Any word on the dad?" A shorter doctor asked. "The ambulance is stuck in traffic. He's losing blood." The fireman sighed, jumping when Kara came up behind him.

"S-Supergirl. What- what are you doing in Seattle?" He asked, saluting her. "I'm with a friend, thought I'd come and see if anyone needed help. Where did you say that ambulance was?" She beamed, waving at the people staring at her. After getting stuttered directions from the firemen, she quickly went to the ambulance and after reassuring the driver, flew it back to the ER.

The doctors were waiting when she touched down, and they quickly carried the man inside. "Thank you, Supergirl. You just saved his life. I'm Miranda Bailey, Chief of Surgery here at Grey Sloan Memorial." The doctor said, shaking her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am. Is there anything else I can do to help?" Kara smiled, shaking back enthusiastically. "I don't think we have anything you could help with." Bailey said unsurely. "Try me." Kara challenge, laughing at her expression.

Kara spent an hour fixing a CT machine, showing a technician how to rewire a monitor, helping the interns figure out where they were supposed to be, moving stacks of 20 chairs at a time from room to room, and showing Chief Bailey where the foundation supports in her building were weak. She was walking past one of the rooms with Doctor Bailey when she heard a beautiful voice singing Moon River. She saw a girl, sitting and singing to herself and she couldn't help but join in. The girl looked outside to her room and her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "Supergirl!" She said hoarsely, making Kara cautiously knock and advance further into the room, Bailey trailing after her.

She spent an hour explaining her encounter with the Flash in their musical world to the girl, who she later found was named Kimmy. After she left she got a text from Alex saying Meredith invited her and 'civilian' Kara to join her for lunch in the cafeteria. She changed in one of the bathrooms before making her way to the cafeteria, getting directions from a nice blonde woman in a dark blue uniform on her way.

When she entered the cafeteria she saw that Meredith and Alex were just ahead of her. "Hey. Did you call Eliza yet?" Kara said in a singsong voice, patting Alex's Head affectionately. "No, superbrat, I didn't call Mom because she doesn't need to know." Alex replied, giving Kara her special 'I am a badass I will gut you.' look. They sat down at one of the tables while Meredith got them some food, Kara munching on some ice cream she had stored in the special freezer pocket Alex put in all of her backpacks.

Meredith had come back and they had just started to eat when someone yelled "Meredith!" and started walking towards them. "Oh shit." Alex muttered, leaning forward and starting to inhale her food. "Amelia. I thought you were going out with Owen and Arizona." Meredith said, talking to a brown haired woman who was leaning on their table. "Just waiting for Owen to get out of surgery." Amelia answered, turning to look at Kara. "And you are?" She asked, smiling at her. "Oh, this is Kara Danvers and her sister Alex. Alex and I are, old friends, her and Kara were in a car crash, they knew to come to me of course." Meredith ranted, smiling at Kara with a look that said 'Play along'. Kara timidly said hi, while Alex just grunted while shoveling Spaghetti in her mouth. "Oh, hello friends of Meredith, I am her sister-in-law Amelia." Amelia said cheerily. "I am Kara, sister of, friend of Meredith...?" Kara said, confusing even herself and blushing profusely. "Well, I will see you later Meredith." Amelia said, turning to walk away. At that moment, the doors burst open and two men came in, knives in hand and balaclava's covering their faces.

"Down on the ground!" One of them yelled, and everyone but Meredith, Amelia, Alex and Kara got down, with the former two sticking their hands in the air. Alex suddenly started laughing her head off, making one of the men glare at her. "What's so funny?" He spat, coming closer. "You got between my sister and food. Big mistake." Alex cackled, coughing. Kara stood up and roughly shoved the table away from her, rolling up her sleeves and cracking her knuckles. "Who's first?" She boomed, the man on the right approaching slowly and spinning the knife round in his hands. He lunged for her swiftly, expecting that he'd make decent contact, but the blade hit thin air. Kara had twirled against him as he lunged, ending up behind him and kneeing him in the back, sending him sprawling. "You, Mr... Man Boobs. Haha Mr ManBoobs, I like that. Anyway, come at me." Kara taunted, jumping from side to side and faking punches. He came at her, cautiously as opposed to his friend, circling round and round, until he was behind her and he lunged.

She could hear his heartbeat, and the small increase in speed told her that he was gonna attack, quickly stepping aside so he'd land flat on his face. "Are there any more in the building?"She asked the man, tearing of the mask to reveal dark brown hair and blue eyes. "No, just us. Please don't hurt us." He pleaded. "Not me you should be pleading with." She snorted, placing a foot on his chest before she took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Yes Hank we're fine. Just a car crash, Alex has a few broken bones, nothing major."

"Well we had a bit of a situation, two attackers in the hospital cafeteria. We need her."

"I know you hate it, but I need to take care of Alex. Suck it up."

She hung up the phone, walking to the small balcony and opening the door. Within a minute, they heard a whoosh and 'Supergirl' landed on the balcony. "Everyone okay?" She called, walking forward and pulling the two attackers to their feet. "You're Supergirl." Amelia stuttered, still in shock. "Thank you for the reminder Ma'am. I'll get these two to the police. Feel better Alex." Supergirl shouted, flying out the window with the two criminals under each arm.

"You know Supergirl? What..." Amelia muttered, strolling over to the patients who were picking themselves up off the ground. "I need a drink." Alex moaned, slamming her head onto the table.

"Are you going to, you know, stick around?" Meredith asked. "We'll stay for a few weeks." Kara assured, helping Alex from her seat and down the hall, back to her room.

 **A/N: Sorry it's been so long, SEVERE case of writers block. I've been slowly writing this chapter over the last while and then suddenly it hit me like Wa Pow! (Supergirl pilot reference FYI). Anyway, comment if you think I should change something, or if you just want to comment :). Once again I apologize for the delay, I have an idea for the next chapter but I need to develop it. I'll try and get it out in less than week.**


End file.
